Distracting Evidence
by suspensegirl
Summary: He talked with Nate. He talked with Vanessa, but it was all about Blair. 2x11 hidden scenes TWO-PART CV, CN, CB, NV
1. Brooklyn Advisement

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! MY 50TH STORY!!!!!! *whistles* Hehe. Okay, I have seriously wanted to write this up for like the longest time, but something else always got in the way. Heh. Luckily, I didn't tell too many people about it, so nobody got their hopes up! =D (hopefully) *gulpage* Anyways, here it is and I hope you love it. =) *beams* It's CB centered, as you'll soon see…

This is a two part fic, describing the "hidden scenes" between CN & CV during the end half of 2x11—The Season 2 Thanksgiving episode. ;p Nate is just finishing up with the detectives and police and Chuck and Vanessa are finding their way back to him. In some of the stills for the episode before it was actually aired, we saw pics of CV walking together, and I thought maybe there might be a scene there, so that's what this first part is on: CV's convo before they make it back to Nate. The second part, as you'll soon see (hopefully) is the convo between Chuck & Nate, after they've forgiven each other, and before they get overly drunk. XD Please R & R!!! I know it seems like forever ago. ;p

*I own nothing, btw.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ch.1—Brooklyn Advisement**

She never imagined she'd be here.

Talking and walking with Chuck Bass, while awaiting Nate's final words with the police and detectives concerning the arrest of his father. It was pretty heavy, and she could hardly believe _she_ was responsible for bringing it all together. _She_ had called Chuck. She had discussed with him the need to bring Nate to them, and then to bring the detective there for the advantage of arresting Mr. Archibald. If she hadn't consented and taken responsibility, well…she didn't know where they'd be, and she wasn't sure they'd be at an amazingly awesome place, even with each other, if she hadn't taken it upon herself to follow the law and take at least some of the pressure Nate was carrying, off his shoulders.

Vanessa knew, after all was said and done, that she cared for the young, blonde Archibald more than she cared to admit. More than she had been caring to admit for some time.

"So, Vanessa…"

She turned her head in the smug rich boy's general direction, ready—maybe even eager—to hear what he had to say, regardless of her former assumptions. Ever since the party that almost guaranteed his ownership of the broken down Brooklyn bar that she was fundraising—to an extent—she had seen him differently, seen him more like a human being.

"I hear you've got some interest in Nathaniel…?"

Her cheeks flushed red, and she cleared her throat. Chuck smiled.

"I'll take that as a _yes_."

She avoided his gaze, and focused on the cracks in the sidewalk.

He smirked. "You know, you can respond occasionally." He gestured with his hands.

Her lips curved into a hint of a smile.

"Then I won't have to make assumptions and spread rumors."

He spoke so seriously and it honestly scared her to death. She stopped walking and turned to him. He was still faced forward for awhile, but then he turned to her, suddenly aware of her stillness and lack of humor in the current situation.

"I'm kidding," he said, lowering his head a bit to prove his point. She blinked a bit and turned her head, beginning to walk again. He also started the movement of his feet again in the general direction she was going. She sighed. He was still Chuck Bass. Just because she had discovered the human side of him, didn't mean the jackass side didn't still exist, the perverted one either.

"So…" he began again, and she just knew he was going to bring up Nate again. _Well not if she could help it. _

"What's going on with you and Blair?" she turned to him briefly and saw the shock and fear sink into his facial expression. He cleared his throat. "I mean, if you can ask me about Nate, I can certainly ask you about Blair." She smiled cheekily at him. Unfortunately for her, Chuck's focus was intent on what was directly in front of him, and Vanessa, being beside him, was nowhere in his view.

He chuckled softly then. "Alright, no more questions." Though he knew he would get a brief bit of Vanessa/Nate action when they came back to greet their troubled friends.

She nodded; glad he was so willing to drop the subject. She figured it was because of what she had done for him at the party some weeks ago. Regardless, her curiosity got the best of her. "But, getting back to my question…"

She heard him suck in his breath, and waited a few more moments for him to gain his bearings. When he still said nothing, she re-opened the conversation. "Maybe it would help…? To get it off your chest?" She looked hesitantly in his direction, not wanting him to lash out at her, but feeling he might really need this right now. Not that she knew him _at all._ But she liked to think that anyone with a pressing feeling would want to release that tension…at some point at least.

He still said nothing, and she sighed, giving up on any thought of him giving in to her eager questions. She almost muttered under her breath the now obvious realization of him not really needing to answer what she had asked of him.

_He was Chuck Bass after all._ She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"We're waiting," he said suddenly, and it took her by surprise.

"Oh," she said, after a quiet unusual silence. She turned from her gaze in his direction, and lowered her own general visual course.

"I couldn't—she couldn't—we, well we're just waiting."

She smiled softly at his stuttering over his thoughts on Blair Waldorf. _He must really care about her_, she thought. And from what she was gathering by the context…they were finding it pretty difficult to say those three magic words. She sighed, wishing that was the only issue between her and Nate Archibald. Quite honestly, she didn't know if those three words would ever cross between her and Nate, regardless if she felt them, because she _did_. She didn't know how _he_ felt on the situation, but last she checked he was with Jenny, and she wasn't going to intrude on a happy relationship.

But she focused back on Chuck. Blair had been hurt countless times, she was sure, and Chuck had never been in love before. She could understand why those three words might come difficult to this stubborn duo. They certainly were no ordinary couple, and she could hardly believe she was sympathizing with the most selfish smug rich kids on the Upper East Side, especially Blair. She couldn't understand how the girl even had a soul, though she had once thought the same about Chuck. Perhaps she had a softer side too.

"What do you mean, waiting?" she persisted. She had been lost in her thoughts for too long. If she was going to stay away from thinking about Nate, she had to focus on some other demented relationship.

Chuck sighed. "We wouldn't work—"

Vanessa turned her head to face him. _Where was he going with this? If they didn't work, then what did he mean… 'waiting' ???_

"—right now. We're too…"

"…selfish?" she offered neutrally. He cracked a smile.

"Something like that."

She pulled at her scarf a bit, trying to distract herself. "Well it's cool that you're really trying to make it work. And if you think now is not the right time, then it's good to wait." He turned to her, smiling softly in appreciation. "Just don't wait too long," she added in.

His eyebrows furrowed, half in confusion, half in worry.

She cleared her face to explain herself. "You don't want her to move on before you make your move."

He didn't say anything, but they turned around at the end of the block, making to return to where Nate was finishing his answers to the police and detectives. They talked on the way back, but it was nothing too significant. It wasn't till later on in the year, when the two realized just how grave their situations had become.

……………………………………………………………………

_The final detectives and police were heading down the Archibald front steps when the two supportive friends of Nate Archibald rejoined him at his humble home._

_"Hey, we were hoping you'd be here." She spoke for both of them, welcoming the silence that came from the boy beside her. She hadn't assumed anything that was untrue, and Nate smiled at them in response, in relief it seemed._

_"My mom's inside signing papers in the dark," he walked down to them, giving each his full attention. "We got our house back, now all we need is our electricity. Look, I um…can't thank you guys enough." _

_Both Chuck and Vanessa smiled at the victory they had won over in rescuing their blonde buddy in his tragedy. She was looking hesitantly at him in that certain way, and Chuck took the hint, whether she was trying to offer it up or not. _

_"I think I'll give you guys a moment…" he moved back beyond the two of them._

_And then he was gone. She was grateful. She needed this with Nate. Her heart was beating so rapidly and she felt as if maybe she would never get over Nate Archibald. She glanced up and down several times in that slightly nervous way. He just smiled at her, finding her hesitance adorable._

_"I didn't…want you to go," she spoke, opening up that part of herself that she thought had become closed off to him. He nodded, watching her carefully. "And," she continued, "I don't like to admit it, but…I still…" her voice left her._

_"…still?" he prodded, smiling at her. She tried to tell him, tried to force those words out, but it was so hard. She avoided his gaze, and then shook her head, suddenly remembering who he was currently involved with. "It's not important. There's the whole thing with Jenny, and I don't wanna get in the way of that—"_

_"Vanessa I haven't heard from Jenny in weeks. So…"_

_Shock overtook her, and she blinked despite herself because of what he had revealed to her._

_"…if you'd like, could we get together sometime?"_

_The excitement was accelerating through her, but she forced herself to remain neutral to the course of his conversation. "I guess that'd be okay." And she couldn't help herself. She burst into a tiny smile, trying her very best to restrain anything too wide, too excitable. Though it seemed her enthusiasm spread forth across his lips as well. They smiled contently at each other, and Vanessa could feel the heat of Chuck's stare behind her—behind them. He was smiling too, she was sure. _

_"Cool," he accepted her response; her actual desire to be with him, as if it hadn't been obvious before. She reached her hand towards his arm and squeezed gently._

_"Call me," she said, unable to keep the smile from spreading across her lips._

_"I will," he said softly, and the both of them took notice of Chuck's smile as they either headed or looked in that direction. Vanessa turned successfully towards the general area Chuck stood, and squeezed the bad Bass boy's arm on her way down the block._

_Mission accomplished. And she was sure the two boys were going to work things out as well. There's nothing like a 'save your life' event to draw a friendship back together. _

_Plus, she had a feeling she wouldn't be the only one addressing Chuck in the matters of the heart._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Well, that's it for the first part. I hope you enjoyed it. =) Please review!!


	2. Persistent Reunion

A/N: Well, I have gotten _no_ reviews for my first part. *whimper-cries* This is truly disheartening…*always gets at least _one_ review* *sigh* I mean, I have come to realize that most people either only love CV as a couple or they hate them interacting at all…*crumbles*…well, I am one of those people who simply likes them as buddies, though I'm not going to lie. That 2x20 hook-up was hott. Lol. *thinks it might have something to do with the fact that EJ are dating in real life XD* Regardless, when it comes down to it, I am just for CV buddy-buddy…if that is any comfort to those of you who despised the previous chapter so much that you refused to review it. *dramatic sigh* Regardless, this chapter is all CN, though I suppose V may be mentioned on occasion…*clears throat* well, anyways. On with the story. Please review! =D

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ch.2—Persistent Reunion**

_He had smiled to himself on over-hearing the lovers' quaint and somewhat subtle conversation. He had a feeling, well, had one earlier, that things were going to work out between himself and the Archibald. He had decided to hate him for trading him in for Humphrey, but he had decided—regardless of Blair's claims—that he and Nate went farther back than just habit. And he smiled on arrival of that shining face once more._

_"By the way, I'm glad you stayed too." He was smiling cheekily, and he knew it, but Nathaniel seemed only to smile in response and duck his head down for a brief moment, appreciating the opening offer for reconciliation._

_"Thanks, man," Nate swung his arm around to hug Chuck, but was held captive with a press to his chest. Something told him he should have thought twice before attempting to hug his best friend._

_"Let's uh—get drunk instead." He laughed. They both did. And somehow, through it all, they side-hugged each other and made their way to Chuck's infamous limo, knowing only the best liquor came from that particular domain._

……………………………………………………

An hour or so later, and before the two bonding brothers had gotten too drunk, Nate popped a question Chuck had not been too prepared to answer.

"So, how's it going with you and Blair? Last I saw, she wasn't biting your head off!" A mock-smile slipped across his features. Chuck smiled in a bit of swift nervous tension.

_Twice in one night? What was going on?_

He breathed softly.

"Chuck?" Nate prompted, a bit worried now. "Is something wrong?"

The near silent boy poured some more liquor into his empty scotch glass. "No, the opposite in fact." He smirked. "Everything's fine, and she is _not_ biting my head off, hasn't bitten it off in awhile actually."

Now was Nate's turn to smirk. "Well, that _sounds_ good…" he held out his glass to be refilled by Chuck's skillful hand.

"It is," he nodded assuredly, but today of all days Nate appeared to have become observant.

"Well, if that's true…then why do I sense an uneasiness in bringing up the topic?" he quirked an eyebrow, and Chuck sighed testily at him.

"You sense things now?"

Nate held back a snicker/chuckle. "Apparently," he took a sip of his freshly refilled liquor glass.

"Well," Chuck swirled the amber liquid around, "if that's so…would you mind telling me why Vanessa had to mend anything tonight?"

Now it was Nate's turn to sigh in resignation.

Silence.

"Look, I won't bring up anything more, if you won't. I just got you back, man. It isn't exactly the time for deep discussions."

Nate looked to him, smiling mischievously. "It's not?"

Chuck's face shouted _PANIC_, but he kept the majority of his thoughts and feelings to himself. "Not if you want to get through this night alive it isn't."

His blonde counterpart laughed, and covered a hand over his mouth at the comment. "Oh, I see, I see. So, when Blair stopped biting your head off, she gave the skill to you and now you're inflicting it on me?"

Chuck shook his head at him, smiling. "No, I always had the skill. You're just _now_ realizing this?"

Nate laughed aloud at that one, and there were several long moments of snickering before the quiet laughter finally ceased.

"But seriously," Nate resumed, "We're on good terms now, and we've always been able to talk about everything before. That includes girls."

Chuck laughed.

"Look, if it's because I used to date her…just pretend I didn't…"

His eyes flicked to Nate's. "But you did."

Nate opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off beforehand.

"—and even if you hadn't," he sighed, "things are just really complicated right now."

The young Archibald nodded. "Is that what you told Vanessa?"

Chuck's eyebrow's narrowed in half confusion, half amusement. "How did you—"

"It's an interesting subject matter where you're concerned," he shrugged. "You have to admit, Chuck and Blair? Who saw that coming?"

The young Bass smirked. "Probably the same people who saw you gallivanting all over Brooklyn."

Nate smiled. "Alright, I'll give ya that."

"Good," Chuck settled into a comfortable smarmy expression, "Because I was going to take it there regardless."

The two laughed, and it was good. It was nice. It felt warm and it had been missed. It had been missed for awhile.

"But—"

Chuck sighed, finally accepting his friend's relentless behavior. "We're waiting."

Nate's eyebrows furrowed. "Waiting?"

"Waiting."

"But I thought—"

"I couldn't say it. She couldn't say it. So…"

"You're waiting." He said it like a statement, but he didn't believe an ounce of his own words. Chuck nodded though. _Who was he to contradict the blonde if he wasn't coming straight out with it? _The blonde sighed. "Well, I guess that's all there is to it then, huh?"

He still nodded. There was so much more to it than that obviously, but if he delved into all the specifics now, they would never see the light of day again. So, he nodded, but he said nothing. Let Nathaniel believe what he wanted. It wasn't like he actually dwelled on this matter every other second like _he_ did. _God, just thinking about the word __**Waldorf**__ sent his mind whirling._

"There's more isn't there?"

Chuck sighed, still nodding, while Nate smirked.

"Care to fill me in?"

The brunette glanced up from where his gaze was pinned to the floor and focuses in on those baby blues piercing through him.

"Not exactly."

He was playing with his glass again, and Nate was still smiling at him, and Chuck was thinking how this was nothing like he expected this day to be. He didn't even see Blair, and regardless of the fact of them 'waiting', he thought he'd still pay his respects to her on her favorite holiday ever. It was bad enough that he hadn't made it to her birthday party, or even sent a text or called her when she'd turned eighteen. Sure, he had been busy with Humphrey and his father—_lame ass excuse though_.

Sigh.

"Thinking about something interesting?" He's still looking at him, and Chuck realizes just then that he can't sink into a world of his own when there are people still paying attention to him.

"No," he answered, and Nate seems to be taken in surprise by that response. "Just thinking."

"Hmmm," the blonde hummed, acting amused. He was anything but. Well, perhaps that wasn't true. He was a little amused, but he has quickly grown tired of this game, and is almost tempted to drop the 'Blair' issue all together, except for the fact that he's honestly curious about what is or _isn't_ going on between them, and so he presses on. "Chuck—"

The brown-haired, brown-eyed boy interrupts him before he can even really get started. "Yes, I told you that I had fallen in love with her at my father's wedding. No, that hasn't changed. But a lot has happened since that day, and I just don't want to screw it up."

Nate nodded softly.

"That's why we're waiting for sometime in the future. I want to be sure I don't screw things up, because when I get together with Blair for real, I don't want to end up hurting her again."

The blonde boy offered just a hint of a smile in his best friend's direction, and Chuck knows that's the only blessing he's going to get, and really the only one he wants. He's tempted, though, to bring up the Vanessa issue, since Nate was so insistent on drilling through what was going on between him and Blair…but there's been so much deep talk already, all he really wants to do is get drunk.

So, he poured more scotch into his glass, and into Nate's, and he keeps filling them up and they keep drinking, talking about _God knows what_ for _God knows how long_, and it's just like old times. Except now instead of Nate ignoring the fact that he's dating Blair and instead blabbing on about Serena, Chuck is thinking and talking non-stop about Blair, who he can by all means have without thinking twice…but chooses not to, because he wants to do it right. Because Chuck Bass is in love with Blair Waldorf, and he doesn't think this type of thing just happens every day, especially not to him, and so when he makes it official, he wants to _do it right_. And he never thought he'd be thinking about this so much, especially not today, but he supposes it fits the bill. It's Thanksgiving, and there's probably nothing that Chuck could possibly be more thankful for than Nate Archibald & Blair Waldorf. The two things he's had all along.

"So, Nate…about Vanessa…?"

He figures he'd ask, while it's passing through his mind at least. But his blonde best friend is already in the midst of a fit of giggles, and he knows nothing decent or honest or trustworthy will really come from drunken giggles.

_Ah, well._

_Happy Thanksgiving._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Okay, so I don't know how awesome this is. I don't know if it ended amazingly. I didn't really know where I was going with this whole fic to be honest, but I've written now and this is how it will stay. I hope I get some reviews for this! I certainly have been meaning to write it for awhile. Please review!


End file.
